


> Deliver the mail.

by inkwellAnomaly



Series: Behemo's Game Library [4]
Category: Evillious Chronicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwellAnomaly/pseuds/inkwellAnomaly
Summary: Postman delivers some mail.





	> Deliver the mail.

> Deliver the mail.

Your name is Postman, formerly Lilith Balledold. It is the year EC 978. You are currently driving from the Misty Mountains in Asmodean to Alicegrad, Levianta.

What do you do?

>deliver the mail

You pass by Gallerian’s estate and deliver Ma’s letter, and then leave.

>sort out the mail

You can’t do that. You can only deliver the mail.

For now, the only command you can respond to is > Deliver the mail.

> ==>

You are now back in the Misty Mountains, outside your master Ma’s humble shack.

“Ah, you’ve come back.”

  
She hands you a letter. There’s no address, but there’s a name - Hanma Balledold.

>deliver the mail

For some reason, you intuitively drive to the Millennium Tree Forest, first buying a permit from the Sisters of Clarith.

You go to your father, now an old man living in a tent.

“Lilith…”

You cannot speak.

> Enthusiastically deliver the mail.

  
You enthusiastically give him Ma’s letter.

“Lilith, my dear… Are you in there? Please.”

You do not reply. You see your former father begin crying.

He embraces you.

>deliver the mail of a physical hug

For some reason, you’re overcome with love, and embrace him.

He embraces you as well.  
“I suppose this is the best we can have…”

**[New command unlocked: > READ THE MAIL]**

>READ THE MAIL

You gesture for the letter. Your father hands it to you.

_My dear Hanma - my warm greetings. I hope forest life is treating you well. I just wanted to announce that I am planning to build a new home in the forest; given that, I’d like to formally invite you to return to my apprenticeship. I understand that you are now an old, decrepit man, so I understand if you’d like to live your final years in peace._

_Regards,_  
_Kayo Sudou_

>deliver the mail forcefully to the surrounding forest

You can’t! The mail has already reached its recipient. You’re already breaking the rules by reading the mail.

Something in you is rebelling. You feel… a sense of pride.

> ==>

It is now EC 983. You are back in Lunaca Labora, just having delivered Bindi Freezis to the treacherous Gusuma Yarera. Gusuma has handed you several documents to deliver to Gallerian.

You are on the elevator on the way up. You hear Bindi’s screams as the criminal Jorm Zusco tears him apart. All in a day’s work, you suppose.

>engage in pride by writing your own mail

You can’t do that! All you can do right now is deliver and read mail.

>eat mail

Again, you can’t do that! You need to deliver this mail to Gallerian.

>read mail

It’s some documents regarding a mysterious artifact, called Grim the End. Specifically, it’s a compilation of historical accounts, testimonies of antiquarians, stuff like that.

Hmm, interesting.

> Deliver mail.  
By the time you get back to Gallerian’s mansion, it’s burned down. You find Gallerian’s corpse amongst the wreckage. He was apparently shot.

You also find the Clockworker’s Doll. It seems you have to deliver this back to Evil’s Theater!

>deliver mail

You drive to Evil’s Theater. Ma welcomes you back, taking both the Doll and documents.

You now have no mail to deliver.

>think

You can’t think! All you can do is read and deliver mail.

> ==>

It is now EC 984. You’ve just finished spying on Nemesis Sudou inside her jail cell.

You once again drive back to Evil’s Theater. Arte welcomes you back.

“Hey, Lilith!!”

You wave back. You like Arte - you two are friends.

>READ HER MAIL

You nonverbally ask for Arte’s mail.

She hands you a letter.

_Hey, Lilith! I just wanted to write you a little something, since you seem to love mail so much! I don’t know why you can’t talk, but I’m glad we’re friends!! Hehehe._

_You should write me a letter of your own sometime!_

_Sincerely,_  
_Arte_

**[New command unlocked: > WRITE MAIL]**

> Write mail addresssed to Arte.  
You go back to your room, and take out a nice quill pen.

Hi Arte. I’m also glad we are friends. I find you very funny, and you make my day brighter.

Sincerely,  
Lilith

>write mail explaining that Ma took your free will and that’s why you can’t speak

You write up another letter, explaining your situation.

> Deliver mail to Arte

You do so! Arte opens the letter, and gasps.

She hugs you. “Oh my Gosh, I never knew!! Don’t worry, we’ll fix you up.”

> ==>

She leads you deeper into the theater, to the kitchens.

“Hey, Bitch Arklow!! You still owe me a favor for getting me arrested!”  
“Oh~?”  
“Yeah! Do you think you could give me a new body?!”  
“Sure thing, hehe~”

>write mail, explaining that you’re hungry

You write a letter and explain that you’re hungry, passing it to Arte. Arte calls over Eater, who begins cooking you some baemu.

> ==>

You are now deep in the forest. Lich and Arte are standing across you.

Lich draws a circle on the ground, and once finished, it begins to glow. You look up, and the full moon shines so much brighter.

> ==>

Lich says some magic words, and the circle glows until the light is blinding.

When you open your eyes, you’re in Arte’s body. You look at your old body - it’s slumped on the ground.

Arte checks out her new body, identical to her old one.

“Wow, good work, Lich!! We’re even now.”

>write mail to yourself giving yourself the permission to have free will

You take out your paper and write a letter to yourself.

_Wow, this is quite the development! I suppose I have to hide this from Ma - she might kill me if she found out I was breaking her rules._

> Write encouraging mail to yourself  
Wait, I’m… I’m regaining some memories! Memories of a past life. My name is… Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche!

Now, bow to me!! Just kidding.

>stop that right now

You can’t stop! Decades’ worth of memories come flooding back into your mind - you remember fleeing the palace, becoming a nun, and dying surrounded by orphans.

>WRITE LETTER OF MEMORIES

The coastline… you have many memories of the sea. Your bottle of regret, and you life thread cut by an envious tailor.

>write thank you mail

Dear Arte, thank you so much! It seems that you’ve fixed me, at least somewhat. My name is actually… Actually! I think we know each other! Glad to see you again, Ney! I’ve missed you so much.

Riliane

You hand it to her. Arte reads it, and is in tears. She hugs you.

“Well, my work here is done.”

Lich promptly leaves. Eh, you don’t care for him. You do owe him a solid, though.

>write letter asking him to come back

Asking who to come back?

> ==>

Wait! You remember… him. Your most special person.

Your twin, your protector. You died before you could reunite with him. You wonder, where is he?

> ==>

_Dear Allen,_

_I know you can’t read this, but… I miss you. I miss you a lot._

_I hope that wherever you are, you’re doing well. Maybe you’ve reincarnated. If you have, I know we’ll reunite!_

_Sincerely,_  
_You know who_

You slip the letter into a glass bottle. Doesn’t hurt to wish.

>write a letter to the forest goddess

_Dear Michaela,_

_I’m sorry._

> Deliver mail.

You go to the new Millennium Tree, and leave the letter at its roots.

A flower sprouts nearby. Michaela forgives you.

> Is our father still alive? Can we write mail to him?  
Yes. To your knowledge, he’s living in a mansion on the outskirts of Yatski. Pretty nearby.

> Write mail to Michaela saying her forest is absolutely beautiful

You do so, and then give it to Michaela. More flowers bloom around you - she really appreciates your letter.

>write letter to father detailing all thats happened

You do so. What now?

>deliver the mail!!

You walk to your father’s mansion, and knock. The servant welcomes you in. You find your father in a chair, sitting by the window.

He’s shocked to see you again. Tears well in his eyes.

>can we deliver the mail w Enthusiasm?

You enthusiastically give the letter to him. He reads it, and starts crying again.

>draw a picture in the letter of you and your dad and deliver said letter

Drawing counts as writing, doesn’t it? Anyway, you draw a picture of you and your dad hugging. You’re not a very good artist, though! For someone who’s lived three lives, you never did have time to practice drawing.

Your father is nonetheless touched. He hands you a sketch of yourself, back when you were… normal.

>write a letter asking him to hug you

He stands up, and pulls you into an embrace.

You appreciate this a lot.

> ==>  
You glance at your watch, and realize it’s almost nightfall. Ma should waking up soon.

You kiss your father on the cheek, and leave the mansion, walking briskly back to the theater.

>write letter to yourself of things youve done up to this point

You do so! You quickly recap yourself on the latest developments - they’re all pretty engaging!

>write a letter to Allen again

Dear Allen,

I still miss you. How are you doing? I hope that wherever you are, you’re happy.

>write a letter to eater and lich thanking lich for your body and eater for the food

You do so, and go over to the kitchen to give it to them!

“Hehehe, no problem, Lilith.”  
“…Yeah, thanks.”

> ==>

The Master of the Graveyard bursts into the room.

“Oh boys, where’s my fifth meal for the day?! I’m getting quite famished.”

She eyes you.

“Well if it isn’t Riliane! I haven’t seen you in a while.”

>write letter to grave asking about yourself as riliane

“Hmm, what’s there to know? Don’t you remember everything yet?”

>explain to her in the letter that most of your memories are skewed, if she doesn’t already know.

“I assumed as much. Well, I only know your life based on what Lich has told me– he had observed you for quite some time during your stint as ‘The Daughter of Evil.’”

>write asking for stories later

“Sure! Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to eat.”

You’re in the mood to bully Gear. What do you write?

> Deliver mail from other people.  
You walk to Yatski and raid the mailbox. It’s full of mail!

> Deliver the mail

You deliver the mail to everyone in town! You love delivering mail.

>deliver the mail be the Best Postman™

You’ve delivered all the mail! You’d say you’re the best postman in all of Yatski!

> ==>

With there being no more mail to deliver, so you drive back to Evil’s Theater. Outside, Pollo is waiting for you.

“Hey, Lilith~”

You wave hello.

>write mail

_Dear Pollo,_

_Hi there! I’m not sure if Arte explained this to you, but I’ve regained part of my will lately!_

>write mail

You write another letter to Pollo!

_Dear Pollo,_

_You’re a reincarnation of Hänsel, right? You look just like my brother, Allen! I’d love to hear about your past lives sometime. Maybe you’d also like to hear about mine, hehe._

>deliver mail

You hand Pollo the two letters. He reads them, and beams at you.

“Sure! You can hear about the marvelous adventures of Lemy Abelard, gihihihi~”

> ==>  
As you walk back to the forest, you spot a Jakokuese man standing at the edge of the forest. He eyes it reluctantly, as if wanting to go in.

Approach him?

>deliver the mail

You have no mail to deliver! You instead write some.

_Hello there. May I ask what you’re doing here?_

>deliver mail

You hand him the letter. He looks at you all bewildered, before finally speaking up.

“My name is Gammon Octo. I’m here to… recover something. Something that was stolen.”

>write mail  
>ask what was stolen

“A family heirloom of mine. It’s called the ‘Venom Sword’. I’ve heard rumors that Gallerian’s fortune rests within a theater in the center of the forest, although… there are some obstacles, according to my research.”

That’s certainly true. For the sake of protecting humans from Evil’s Theater, Michaela’s been controlling the trees and having the spirits transform into deadly creatures.

>deliver the mail (gammon) to the theatre

You lead Gammon to your cute little postman car (it’s red, just like your uniform) and nonverbally ask him to go inside.

You are now driving.

“…I’m not sure why you’re helping me. We’ve just met. May I know your name?”

>wait until you stop to write him a letter explaining who you are, and why you cannot speak

You park a little ways from Evil’s Theater.

_Dear Gammon,_

_Hello! My name is Lilith, but please call me Postman. I am the servant of Kayo Sudou, also known as Ma. I am speechless, and I can only read, write and deliver mail._

_I’d like to help you, if that’s alright. People have been good to me, so it’s time to pay it forward._

> ==>

After reading your letter, Gammon folds the letter and puts it inside his inner pocket.

“Thank you, Lilith. I think I can take it from here,” he says, walking towards Evil’s Theater. You hope he doesn’t bump into Banica on the way there.

> ==>  
You hear Arte and Pollo’s cackling.

“You’re not getting away that easy, gihihi!!”  
“Yeah!”

Oh no.

> ==>

You rush over, and find Gammon unconscious in the middle of the theater’s graveyard. Standing over him are Eater, Arte, Pollo and Banica.

>write mail

Dear Banica,

What just happened?

“Oh, it seems we’ve had another intruder, that’s all. He didn’t seem very appetizing, what with his clothes and all, so I let the twins handle it.”

>WRITE BANICA SAYING YOU WANNA KEEP HIM

You write some more mail.

I’d like to keep him, thanks. He seems… useful.

>deliver the mail forcefully

You shove the letter into Banica’s chest.

She reads it, quite surprised.

“Hmm, let’s see what the Master of the Court thinks~”

> ==>

It is now around an hour later. You’re in the middle of the theater’s courtroom - the Master of the Court is holding Gammon’s trial. Ma seems to be somewhere else.

“Mister Octo, I find you guilty for trespassing on private property!”

She bangs her gavel. Arte and Pollo suddenly grab him.

Oh no, he’s going to be executed!

>OBJECTION  
>write mail

For some reason, you don’t want to write. You feel something building within your throat, rising up into your mouth as if about to burst.

“Wait just a second!”

> ==>

Everyone looks at you in shock. You’ve… just spoken. For the first time in decades. You start crying tears of joy.

“Postman, are you alright?” Master of the Court asks.

Arte looks at you reassuringly. You’ve gone so far.

**“Postman’s dead. Call me Waiter.”**

~*~*~ THE END ~*~*~


End file.
